


כשהשאול לובש ביקיני (קראק)

by TheSilverSeeker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post Battle of Manhattan
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSeeker/pseuds/TheSilverSeeker
Summary: אחרי שהובס בקרב על מנהטן קרונוס ציפה להגיע לטרטרוס. מה קורה כשהוא מוצא את עצמו בשאול במקום? את הקראקפיק הזה מסתבר





	כשהשאול לובש ביקיני (קראק)

**Author's Note:**

> זה ישן רצח ויש לי חרטות

הוא היה בשוק. אף אחד מעולם לא הצליח להתנגד לו כך. איש מעולם לא נלחם בו – בדרך כלל הם פשוט נכנעו והתמסרו לשליטה, בני תמותה וחצויים כאחד. אחד לוק קסטלאן היה שונה.  
לוק קסטלאן היה בן האנוש הראשון שהביס את קרונוס.  
קרונוס עצם את עיניו, מתמסר לתחושת הנפילה. הוא ידע מה יקרה עכשיו – הוא יתגבש מחדש בטרטרוס, ויהיה עליו לחכות כמה אלפי שנים לפני שיוכל לנסות להשתלט על מישהו אחר. אולי על בן ארס. הם חזקים, אבל לא מנטאלית. הם לא יוכלו להילחם בו.  
הוא פקח את עיניו. משהו הרגיש שונה הפעם. לא, זה לא היה טרטרוס. זה היה השאול. ולא סתם מקום בשאול; זה היה ארמונו של האדס, שניצב מולו. "ברוך הבא, אבי היקר," אמר האדס בקול אדיש.  
"אתה לא בני," אמר קרונוס. המשך המשפט היה 'אתה האויב שלי', אבל המילים נעצרו על קצה לשונו. משהו עצר בו. אולי הייתה זו הידיעה שכל עוד הוא נמצא בתחום השליטה של האדס, חסר כוח, הכרזה כזו הייתה גורמת להאדס לשלוח אותו לטרטרוס לפרק זמן ארוך מהרגיל. וגם ה"רגיל" היה ארוך מספיק. "למה אני כאן?"  
"כדי שאוכל לוודא שלא תעשה כלום. אם תנסה לברוח אני אשמיד אותך, ואתה תתגבש מחדש בצינוק שלי. כל ניסיון התנגדות יהיה חסר טעם." קולו של האדס היה ניטרלי כשאמר זאת, אך בעיניו היה מבט רך בהרבה.  
שני שלדים חמושים בחניתות ופגיונות נעמדו משני צדדיו של קרונוס והובילו אותו לצינוק.

כעבור כשעה נשמעה דפיקה על דלת התא. שלד נוסף עמד שם, לא חמוש. הוא החווה בידו, מסמן לקרונוס לצאת מהתא ולבוא בעקבותיו. בלית ברירה, קרונוס ציית. הם עברו בסדרת מעברים ומסדרונות מתפתלים, כשלבסוף נעצרו מול דלת גדולה. השלד דפק ומבפנים נשמעה הקריאה "יבוא." השלד סימן לקרונוס להיכנס. הוא פתח את הדלת, וברגע שעבר בה היא נטרקה מאחוריו. כמה צפוי. לעומת זאת, המחזה שנגלה לעיניו בהחלט לא היה צפוי.  
במרכז החדר מוקמה בריכת מים גדולה, ומישהו היה בתוכה. להפתעתו, קרונוס ראה שזה היה האדס. כשהאדס הבחין בו, הוא יצא מהמים ונעמד מולו. קרונוס בהה בו בעיניים פעורות כשראה שהאדס לובש ביקיני זהוב. תחושה משונה גאתה בחזהו, תחושה שלא הרגיש כבר כמה אלפי שנים. אותה תחושה שהציפה אותו כשפגש את ריה לראשונה...  
האדס התקרב אליו יותר ויותר ואמר: "אני יודע שאתה אמור להיות האסיר שלי, והאויב שלי, ויותר מזה – אתה אבא שלי, אבל אני אוהב אותך. מעולם לא הייתי מסוגל להילחם בך או לתקוף אותך ישירות, וזו הסיבה שסירבתי להשתתף במלחמה נגדך, ושניסיתי לעצור את בני ניקו ולמנוע ממנו לעזור לפרסי. ודי אימורטאלס, אני לא מסוגל להתכחש לרגשות האלה, לא כשאתה קרוב כל כך אליי, כשאיש לא יכול לדעת מה אנחנו עושים." האדס רכן קדימה ונישק את קרונוס, שהתמסר לחום ששטף אותו, למגע שפתיו הרכות של האדס. הוא מעד והם כשלו, מופלים זה בזרועותיו של זה לתוך הבריכה, והמשיכו להתנשק גם מתחת למים. קרונוס נזכר בפרסי ג'קסון וגיחך לעצמו. 'נראה שבכל זאת התעליתי עליך...'

**Author's Note:**

> אני מצטערת


End file.
